


Lavished with Kisses

by Neyiea



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Marian's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavished with Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Robin Hood and I found myself shipping Marian/Guy waaaay more than I thought I would, so I wrote something self-indulgent to further my denial that season 2 ended the way it did.

He has dreamt of their wedding so often, so vividly, that the moment he slips the ring onto Marian's finger he half expects that he'll wake up, alone in his rooms in the castle, and he feels premature remorse that the dream would end so soon. The feeling is quickly washed away when the ceremony continues without a hitch, and blooms into something like triumph when he is told to kiss his bride.

Guy kisses her reservedly, yearning for more but not wanting to make a scene. They will have time for deeper kisses later, he muses as he twines their fingers together, they will have time for anything they choose.

Festivities take place afterwards, though they pass by in a blur until the sun has set and Marian leaves his side for the first time in hours to strip out of her wedding dress and wait for him in their room. His entire being thrums with anticipation when he knocks on the door, and he takes a fortifying breath when she bids him inside.

The sight of her, sitting in the centre of their bed wearing nothing but a thin shift, nearly takes his breath away.

He crosses the room slowly, taking off his shirt, and sits on the edge beside her.

After all these years of wishing, wanting, she is his now; in the eyes of God, by law, and in name she is his wife.

He draws his legs up, running a finger down one of her flushed cheeks, and gives her another chaste kiss before lightly pushing her shoulders back, until her head is resting against the pillows.

Marian of Gisborne, they will call her from this day on, _Lady Gisborne_ , and Guy longs to hear her new title roll off the tongue of every acquaintance he has, a daily reminder of what has finally come to pass.

They have married, she is his, and she is trembling beneath him.

Marian tries to hide the shaking of her hands, the rapid beat of her pulse at the hollow of her throat. His brave wife has always been free in her opinion and daring in the face of the danger her opinion would sometimes invite, but he knows what fear looks like, what it smells like, and he'd rather she not look at him as if he's about to cut off her hand.

"My lady," he whispers, cupping her cheek gently and locking their eyes together, "Marian. You need not be alarmed at what is to take place tonight." The consummation of their marriage, just the thought of it makes his blood run hot.

"You are mistaken, I am not alarmed in the least." She averts her gaze. "Before my mother passed she- she told me what would be expected of me upon entering the marriage state."

"What would be expected of you," Guy repeats lowly, though it is not a surprise that she'd been informed about wifely duties, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled about what is to happen. He has desired her attentions for so long; he wants to lay her out before him like a feast, something he can savour and enjoy, but he also cannot stand the thought of hurting her in his haste.

He wants her to desire their inevitable union as much as he does.

"And did no one tell you what would be expected of your husband?"

Marian stills at that, not precisely relaxing, but her eyes sharpen as she glances up at him and she looks more like herself than she had before.

"I am your wife, it is my duty to accept whatever attentions you wish to lavish upon me." She recites matter-of-factly. Marian is right, of course, but he wants to be a good husband to her, and at the moment that means he must tread carefully.

He runs his thumb along her bottom lip. "And I am your husband, and it is my duty to ensure that you get your share of pleasure."

Colour blooms on Marian's cheeks, and he cannot help but press his lips to them both before his hands grip at her shift, steadily pulling it up and over her head.

He kisses the corner of her mouth and down the column of her throat, trails his mouth over one of her breasts, smirking when she inhales sharply at the sensation, then down her belly. His hands come to rest on her thighs, gently pushing them apart, and then-

"Guy, what are you-"

-he draws his tongue along her slit, lightly at first, but with growing confidence as his wife trails off and gasps at his attention. He kneels down before her, his hands tightening their hold on her supple legs as he separates them further. He presses a series of kisses along the inside of her thigh and then, because he cannot help himself, grazes his teeth along the path his lips took, nipping and biting until there is a small bruise, a mark that only he will ever see.

He turns his attention back to her labia, licking and kissing her sex until he feels her begin to relax under his hands. Her hips shift, seeking friction against his mouth, and she moves her legs to rest upon his shoulders.

"Guy," she sighs his name as one of her hands comes down to tangle in his hair, "don't stop."

He doesn't think he could, not with the taste of her on his tongue and the smell of her enveloping his senses. Every little thing about Marian urges Guy on as he throws himself single-mindedly into his task, until she is dripping wet and her legs clench around his head in an effort to pull him in closer.

Every other word that falls from her lips is his name, and when he focusses his efforts on the small bundle of nerves hidden by her clitoral hood her voice goes from a husky whisper to a quaking plea. Both of her fists clench tightly in his hair and her back arcs as she raises her hips, crying out before bonelessly sinking back against the bed, spent.

She looks more beautiful than ever like this, but he isn't done yet. He turns his attention back to the inside of her thigh, adding another mark and laving at it with his tongue. He drags a finger up and down her labia, then he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks until Marian is once again trembling beneath him. She throws her arms up over her face as her entire body grows tense and she finds release once more.

Guy stretches out to hover over her, and brings their lips together. For a moment she doesn't respond and he fears that she finds the lingering wetness on his face revolting, but then she moves under him, opening her mouth and drawing him inside.

"Am I not a good husband?" He asks when they break apart, desperate for her approval. Marian takes his face in her hands and kisses him again. 

"The best."

He tries not to show how unbelievably happy her answer makes him. "We are well matched, then, for you are the very best wife."

She smiles, and her hands trail down his throat, skimming over his chest and abdomen before idly toying with the laces of his trousers. 

"You have seen all of me, husband, but I wish to see all of you."

His hands fumble as he removes the last of his clothing, and he thinks he might even be blushing when Marian props herself up on her elbows to get a better look at him.

He has half a mind to ask her if she likes what she sees, but instead he leans in to kiss her again, settling down in the cradle of her thighs and leisurely skimming a hand from her hip to her waist and back again. His erection lies against her pubic mound, and he grinds against her absentmindedly.

"Marian, I want-" Everything that she is willing to give him, anything that she is willing to give him, "I want you."

"What a coincidence," she grinds up against him purposefully, "I want you, as well."

That's all the permission he needs.

The first finger slides in easily, and Marian's nails dig into his shoulders when he adds the second. She's still so wet from his attentions earlier, and he feels a burst of pride at how ready she is for him. He curves his fingers inside of her, pressing against her inner walls and watching in fascination as her eyes glaze over in pleasure. She moans lowly when he adds a third, and grazes her teeth against his bottom lip as her eyelids flutter.

"Don't tease me, Guy, I need you."

He nods, at a loss for words, takes his cock in hand and lines up to her opening, slowly pushing inside. Marian's legs wrap around his waist, bringing him closer and deeper until he's completely surrounded. Guy buries his face in her neck as he pulls out and breathes deeply as he slides back in, meanwhile Marian's arms wind around his shoulders and she turns her head to press fleeting kisses against his jawline as he builds up a steady rhythm.

Marian moves in synch with him, and she makes the softest, loveliest sounds whenever he withdraws. When her movements become more frantic and every sound she makes proceeds to drive him mad he moves back, supporting his weight on his outstretched arms so that he can watch her fall apart beneath him.

He rocks into her through her orgasm, biting his lip to keep from crying out when he reaches climax.

Guy laps at her clavicle as he moves to lay on the bed beside her, tangling their legs together and gazing up at Marian's flushed face. She hums contently and runs a hand through his hair.

"Will you not kiss me again, husband?"

He cannot hold back his smile.

"Anything my wife commands."


End file.
